Forever Yours
by Shravani2006
Summary: Cho's relationship with Harry might not be ideal but her love for Cedric truly was. She was Cedric's forever and she knew it. She loved him even after his death. Their story from Cho's point of view. A must read Cho and Cedric fanfic
1. Chapter 1

CEDRIC'S DEATH

Cho stared at the scene in front of her. Harry was saying something with the Trophy in his left hand and…and in his right hand he held….Cedric's death body. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe the fact he was death. She couldn't believe the fact that Cedric, her boyfriend, the Hogwarts champion was dead.

She felt weak. Tears rolled down her face and she made no efforts to push them back. She wanted to shout, to embrace him, to know that everything was alright and that Cedric would return.

Her last memory with Cedric floated in her mind making her feel even sicker. _"I will be fine. Don't worry about me" Cedric had assured her. "I can't help worrying Cedric. The tasks are dangerous and I have a gut feeling that the maze won't be as easy as it sounds" she said looking worried. "I'll be fine, I promise" he had said pulling her closer to him. Cho had smiled happily then._ She mentally cursed herself. She should have known. She should have stopped him. She should have known the competition would end like this. "Cho are you fine" she heard a worried voice. She could recognize it to be Marietta's. "I'm fine. It's ok. Don't worry about me. " Cho found herself repeating Cedric's words.

She had been waiting for this competition to get over. She had thought everything would be perfect. How wrong it had been. _"Once this tournament is over, we'll make our relationship official. We'll tell everyone" Cho remembered how excited she was. "Cho, it doesn't matter to me if everyone knows about us being together. I really like you" he had whispered. "I know Cedric and I like you too but I am done with hiding things from the world. I am proud of our relationship. Then why should I hide it?" she had told him cuddling in his arms. "You can tell them now if you want Cho. Just do what you wish" he had told her flashing his genuine smile. The smile that she would miss the most. "I can't Cedric. You already have many things on your mind. I don't want our relationship to be a distraction" she had said anxiously. "Your presence has always been distracting" he said flirtingly leaning in. And they had shared a passionate and a fierce kiss._

Marietta screamed as Cho leaned on her shoulders unconscious.


	2. Hospital Wing

THE HOSPITAL WING

Cho knew where she was the moment she gained consciousness. She was in the hospital wing of course. She could feel the smooth fabric beneath her and the comfortable pillow where her head rested. She wouldn't be exaggerating if she said that it was her hundredth time in the hospital wing. And though, the reason why she would end up in the hospital wing would be a depressing one, she always loved to see the anxious faces of her friend waiting for her to open her eyelids.

Every morning that she would wake up in the hospital wing would be a cheerful one, probably because of the potion that Madam Pomfrey would use to make them go in a dreamless sleep, however today was different. She still felt exhausted and though she wasn't going through any physical pain, she felt emotionally drained.

As soon as she had recalled the memories of the day before she realized why. Even the thought of it made her whole body shiver and her heart still wouldn't believe the fact that he was dead. Her ears stupidly hoped for his worried voice and his familiar touch.

" _Cho are you fine?" he had asked her sounding very concerned. "I am fine" Cho had smiled at him making him grin back at her. "Your leg must still be aching, Cho. You should take better care of yourself" he told her making her roll her eyes. She already had enough possessive friends including her parents who would still treat her like a kid. She didn't need her newly made friend to act the same way._ They obviously hadn't been dating then, Cho reminded herself. _"I am fine" she had pressed on but when he hadn't dropped that concerned look, she had given up. "Alright, I agree that my legs and my back still ache and that I'll take better care of myself next time. Happy?" she asked him exasperatedly to which he had nodded happily._

Those days were the golden days of her life. Hanging out with him, studying together and spending gala time with him was fun. He couldn't be gone; he had promised that he would keep himself safe. The very thought of him bought tears to her eyes that she couldn't hold back. She wanted him back desperately.

As she opened her eyes, she saw her friends exchange worried glances. "Cho?" her friend Sara asked her sounding very worried. "I need to be alone, please. I'll talk to you guys later. I really hope you understand. Please…" she pleaded unable to hold back her tears any longer. "Yeah, we're leaving. Don't do anything stupid alright" her friends told her as they left leaving Cho all alone to let out her feelings and cry just as Cedric had once suggested.

" _It's good to be angry, sorry and guilty sometimes, you know. That's what makes you a human. Without any emotions you'd be like a moving statue. It's also good to let them out when you're alone but only when you're alone. I would never want you to seem feeble in front of anybody, not even myself, do you understand" Cedric had asked her trying to calm her down after she had fought with her best friend. "I have followed this all my life. Only I know my weaknesses" he had told her calmly giving her time to appreciate his maturity. "I'll work on it. I promise" she had assured his soulful eyes._

 _ **Authors note:**_

 _ **Sooooo, what do you think? Let me know in your reviews. And as you might have realized by now, I'll make sure there are not less than two scenes in every chapter. I am new to this field and your suggestions lighten up my day.**_


	3. Liar

LIAR

Cho sat in the charms class not really paying attention to what Professor Filtwick was saying. She had her concentration fixed on a book and she was lost in her thoughts.

"Miss Chang?" Professor Filtwick asked her but she didn't answer. She was still thinking about something else. "Miss Chang, are you even listening? Miss Chang?" he asked her impatiently.

Usually Cho would pay attention in her classes so it was quite tough to believe that she was actually not interested in the class discussions.

Professor Filtwick gave a quick wave to his wand and the pillow that was kept next to Cho collided with her face bringing her back to reality.

"Uh Professor?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well Miss Chang, I am glad to have you back. I was just wondering if you could quickly demonstrate the spell I was explaining", he asked her.

"Uh, I am sorry Professor. I…I just got lost in my thoughts", she explained to him sheepishly.

"What is that supposed to mean Miss Chang?" her favorite professor asked her sternly.

"Isn't it obvious professor? It means she was thinking about her crush", a girl shrieked from the corner of the class.

Professor Filtwick merely raised an eyebrow. "Daydreaming can wait", he told her.

"I wasn't thinking about my crush. I don't even have one", Cho exclaimed.

"Good for you, Miss Chang. Anyways it's five points from Ravenclaw", he said as he turned back to his explanation.

Cho opened her textbook embarrassed. She was about to make a resolution of always paying attention in her charms class, when her friend Marietta pulled her closer to her.

"You were thinking about Cedric. Weren't you?" she hissed in her ear.

"No", Cho lied but she had been thinking about him. His thought made her cry but even bought a playful smile on her lips.

"I don't know why you care. He's gone, Cho. So just move on alright", Marietta said sounding disappointed.

Marietta had always disapproved their relationship. She had made to obvious to everybody. Cho sighed. Marietta didn't know how noble Cedric was.

 _Cho had been sitting in the library doing her transfiguration homework when she felt a hesitant tap on her shoulder. She turned to face the person. "Hey Cedric", she greeted him brightly. "Hi Cho", he said nervously. "Um Cho?" he asked her blushing fiercely. "Um do you….do you….are you…..are going to the…..are you going to the…..to the Quidditch match?" he had stammered. "Quidditch match?" she had asked him confused. "Oh, I...I just forgot that there is no Quidditch Match this weekend. I'm sorry", he had said putting his hand in his hairs nervously. "Cedric, do you want to tell me something", she asked him patiently. He had been acting strange since last week and she wanted to know what was going on in his mind. "No. I don't want to tell you anything", he had told her quickly making her raise her eyebrows in suspicion. "I mean we're good friends right? Nothing's gonna change that?" he asked her hesitantly. "We are good friends. Nothing's gonna change that", she had confirmed. "You can tell me what's going on in your mind Cedric. You don't need to be afraid", she had told him soothingly. She watched as he took deep breaths before he said, "I want you to accompany me to the Yule Ball, Cho. I want you to be my date for the Yule Ball". He had scurried off with her friends leaving her to debate with herself about whether she wanted to be his date._

Cho found her eyes swell with tears and she was unable to push them back. She softly placed her head on Marietta's shoulders as she sobbed.

"I need to go to the washroom", Cho excused herself as more tears flooded her eyes. She ran matching the speed of her tears. Running always made her feel good but she doubted its power this time. She tore down the passage of Hogwarts and found herself in a deserted room. She sobbed uncontrollably not wanting to stop.

 _Cho had been sitting in the potions class with her friends. She had never really enjoyed the potions class until one day Cedric had shown up and had become her savior. "Uh Professor, Professor Sprout was asking for Cho. She said it's urgent", he had said faking a confident accent. "Miss Chang, I will be testing you on this potion later. This is an important potion", nape had told her in his cold voice. Cho had nodded quickly and had left with Cedric feeling as if she had just conquered a patronus. "Well, it was quite easy, don't you think? I had thought he would ask more questions. I had a whole story prepared", he had told her making her surprised. "You are supposed to be a Hufflepuff, not a rule breaking, notorious Gryffindor", she had exclaimed. "The Sorting Hat had given a thought to Gryffindor but had chosen Huffelpuff instead", he had shrugged. "I like Hufflepuffs more. They are kind and loyal and they never leave their loved ones alone", she had told him making him grin. "You won't leave me. Would you?" she had asked him hesitantly. He had kissed her passionately whispering softly, "I won't leave you. I promise"._

Cho felt more tears roll down her cheeks at the memory. He had lied to her. He had promised her he would never leave her alone. Yet here she was, crying over his memory. "He was a liar", she muttered to herself stressing the word _'was'_ and crying over it.


End file.
